Mi Plan Mestro
by Akiomi Yuko
Summary: Morinaga irá al centro de investigación más importante de Tokio, deberá irse un largo tiempo pero uno de esos días cumplirá un año más de vida ¿tendrá que pasar sus cumpleaños solo?


_**Hola querid s Tiran s, este fic es algo corto pero hecho con mucho cariño para el mejor fandom jajaja, obviamente los personajes le pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga. ¡Disfruten! :D**_

 **Mi Plan Maestro**

POV MORINAGA

Con el transcurso del tiempo empecé a darme cuenta que senpai era más condescendiente conmigo, y últimamente estábamos más juntos, lo único que se escuchaba a tan altas horas de la noche era el producto del vaivén de nuestros cuerpos entrelazados.

 **Mghh… Mori… Mori… Ahh… y-ya no… voy a…**

 **Ahh… Te amo senpai…**

 **Ahh!**

Terminamos juntos y nos quedamos dormidos mientras nos besábamos, hace tiempo había deseado ser tan frecuente en nuestros encuentros, ya se estaba empezando a ser algo mucho más normal entre nosotros, pero tenía miedo de que en algún momento este bello sueño podía acabar.

Ya de mañana despertaba abrazando a Senpai, y vaya que me hacía feliz verlo tranquilamente dormido en mi regazo, no podía pedir más… solo los dos. Por suerte hoy era domingo, y senpai podía descansar sin preocuparse de ir al laboratorio.

Me duché, y dejé que senpai continúe durmiendo, fui a preparar el desayuno, de repente mi celular comenzó a sonar, era una llamada del profesor Fukushima.

 **Buen día Profesor.**

 **¡Buen día Morinaga! –** se escuchaba bastante animado **– Muchacho, tengo excelentes noticias… hace mucho tiempo te había recomendado (por ser uno de mis mejores estudiantes) como ayudante para ir al centro de investigación Riken, en Tokio. Y después de mucha espera, me hicieron llegar la invitación para que vayas a la ayudantía para las investigaciones más recientes… el único problema es que debes ir mañana mismo, y además el tiempo que debes quedarte ahí serán 3 semanas aproximadamente, no te preocupes por la estadía ni los gastos de comida, ¿está bien Morinaga?**

 **Wow… este… yo…** _-_ Recordé que había bastante trabajo en el laboratorio, era una de las investigaciones más importantes para senpai, y no quería dejarlo con tanta carga, pero… la oportunidad de entrar en esos laboratorios no la podía desperdiciar, y con algo de tristeza tuve que decidirme _._ – **Cuente conmigo Profesor, ¿a qué hora debo ir a la estación?**

 **¡Me alegra que hayas aceptado! Mañana en la madrugada, 5:00 am.**

 **Está bien Profesor, estaré puntual.**

Ya tenía el desayuno listo, estaba nervioso por decirle a senpai sobre lo de mi viaje repentino, aunque podía decirle que me acompañara para que se tome unas vacaciones ya que el experimento podía esperar…

Volví a entrar a mi cama abrazando a senpai de la cintura, se había despertado al momento que yo puse mis manos en él, estaba bastante exhausto, sólo se dio la vuelta a mirarme.

 **Buenos días senpai –** No me dijo nada, se volteó y me dijo:

 **¿Pasa algo?**

 **¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?**

 **Tienes esa sonrisa forzada de nuevo…**

 **Ah… bueno…lo que pasa es que… desde mañana ir al centro de investigación Riken por recomendación de mi Profesor, es en Tokio y me quedaré 3 semanas.**

 **¿Y por eso estás triste? Es una gran oportunidad, no cualquiera puede ir ahí.**

 **Si, senpai… -** lo besé del hombro, raramente no recibí un golpe de su parte - **¿Ya quieres desayunar?**

 **Sí, pero luego de bañarme**

 **Está bien senpai te espero en el comedor**

Nuestro domingo pasó tranquilamente, yo siempre limpiaba mientras senpai se recostaba en el sillón para descansar y leer.

La verdad es que quería que él me acompañara a Tokio, no quería sentirme solo, justamente en dos semanas iba a ser mi cumpleaños, y quería que Senpai esté conmigo ese día, estuve pensado en decirle en la noche, pero es difícil saber si querría ir conmigo durante tanto tiempo.

Luego de terminar las cosas que tenía que hacer, me dirigí a la sala, estaba algo nervioso y temeroso por su respuesta. Me senté en el sillón y me quedé callado por un momento.

 **¿Necesitas algo Morinaga?**

 **¿Me acompañarías a Tokio?** – El nerviosismo me ganó y le pregunté directamente

 **Ah!? Y por qué tendría que ir**

 **Pues puedes tomarte unas vacaciones… y descansar…**

 **La investigación de ahora es muy importante Morinaga, lo sabes muy bien.**

 **Pero puedes pausarla**

 **No**

 **Por favor senpai, ven conmigo**

 **¿Acaso no te importa lo que hago?**

 **No es eso senpai es que…**

 **¡Cállate! Andas otra vez con tus deseos egoístas.**

 **¿Egoístas?**

 **Pareces un niño, quieres toda mi atención, Morinaga madura un poco y ve a hacer ese viaje sin mí, no me molestes.**

 **Ven conmigo senpai**

 **Te dije que no quiero**

 **Prometo que te ayudaré mucho más tiempo en el laboratorio cuando volvamos.**

 **No me hace falta, yo ya tengo mis ayudantes me harías un favor si te fueras, estás siendo muy pesado últimamente.**

Tal vez senpai dijo esas cosas sin pensar, pero me había lastimado con eso…

 **Está bien senpai, dejaré de molestarte** _–_ me fui directo a mi habitación, estaba enojado y triste al mismo tiempo. En la mañana me fui rápidamente, sin despedirme.

Llegué a Tokio aproximadamente a las 8 am. El Profesor me estaba esperando, me llevó al centro de investigación para indicarme donde eran los laboratorios, finalmente me dejó en el hotel para que descanse un poco, mis horarios eran 4 horas en la mañana, y 4 en la tarde, tenía la mañana libre para poder acomodarme, se veía que el hotel en el que me hospedaron era muy elegante, tal vez por la fama de ese centro de investigación, ya que ellos pagaron toda mi estadía, la cama era realmente grande, y el lugar estaba muy bien decorado… cuanto me hubiera gustado compartir esto con senpai, aunque no hubiese querido compartir la cama conmigo.

Traté de dormir unas horas, porque debía volver a ir a los laboratorios aproximadamente a las 10 am, aún me sentía triste y desganado, el sueño me ganó y terminé durmiéndome. Desperté a la hora planeada, me duché y fui a cumplir mi ayudantía; desde un comienzo conocí a los que me acompañarían en el transcurso de esas semanas, me costaba atender al profesor que nos explicaba lo que debíamos hacer, senpai no salía de mi cabeza como el dolor no salía de mi pecho, el primer día no la pasé tan bien que digamos, pero gracias al cansancio, no me costó dormir esa noche.

Así transcurrieron dos semanas, sin comunicarme con Senpai, y lo peor… mañana pasaría mis cumpleaños solo como antes… cuando ya no tenía a nadie…

POV SOUICHI

Esa mañana no escuché nada, el departamento estaba en calma, y yo por fin estaba libre de tanta diabetes que me daba Morinaga; creo que exagera cuando se enoja conmigo, yo pienso que en estas semanas se le pasará. Fui a desayunar fuera ya que era muy malo hasta para hacerme un desayuno, la investigación era de suma importancia y tuve que exigir mucho más a mis ayudantes, los días estuvieron bastante rutinarios, la veces que intentaba cocinar mi comida acabaron en intentos fallidos, y en esos momentos me preguntaba qué rayos estaría haciendo Morinaga, me parecía raro no saber de él… ya habían pasado más de 10 días desde que se fue y ni siquiera llamó.

Kanako me llamó en la tarde, me preguntó sobre Morinaga, y le dije que había ido a un viaje de estudios, obviamente se sorprendió, pero se oía preocupada _._

 **¿Necesitabas algo de Morinaga?**

 **Si, para hacerle una sorpresa…**

 **Y para qué una sorpresa…**

 **Nii-san ¿es enserio? No puedo creerlo…**

 **Que… qué pasó no te entiendo**

 **¡En dos días Morinaga cumplirá años!**

 **Ahh… ¡AHH!** – Ahí estaba la razón de su enojo, ahí estaba el porqué de su cara… Rayos me siento muy estúpido en este momento…

 **Nii-san dime que podemos hacer…**

 **No lo sé… -** No se me ocurría nada

 **Yo tengo una idea Souchi-kun~** \- Definitivamente… esa no era la voz de mi hermanita…

 **¡Qué demonios haces ahí maldito Isogai**!

 **Hehehe, anda Souichi no tienes porqué ponerte así, pensé que haríamos una nueva maldad con Morinaga como el año pasado, nos divertimos mucho ¿no crees?**

 **Pues tus planes no funcionarán, Morinaga no está aquí.**

 **¿Y en donde está ahora?**

 **No lo sé…**

 **Algo me dice que te volviste a pelear con él no ¿no es así?**

 **N-no…**

 **Tranquilo, no hay nadie que me esté escuchando, Kanako y tía Matsuda se fueron a tomar unos helados, cortesía mía debo añadir… Así que dime sin miedo, qué pasó.**

 **P-pues él quería que lo acompañe en ese viaje, y yo me rehusé ya que tenía que terminar mi investigación, así de simple…**

 **Mmm… te conozco así que de seguro te rehusaste de mala manera, típico de ti.**

 **Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor**

 **No te preocupes Souichi-kun yo tengo una solución efectiva que hará que te perdone con solo verte**

 **No confío en ti, qué tienes en mente maldito pervertido**

 **Nada malo, nada malo querido amigo te espero pasado mañana en la estación a las 3pm. Cambio y fuera.**

Maldición estúpida cabeza que no me ayuda para pensar en otra forma de disculparme…

Al día siguiente gracias a de mi exigencia logramos terminar la investigación, estaba bastante contento pero de igual manera cansado, terminé durmiéndome apenas entrar a mi cama.

Me desperté algo desorientado… me moría de hambre y eran las 12pm…recordé que debía ir a la estación y traté de apurarme lo más que pude. Al llegar Isogai me estaba esperando en auto que había rentado, el viaje eran casi 3 horas hasta Tokio. Llegamos en la noche y se estacionó frente a un supermercado.

 **Tú tranquilo Souichi espérame en el auto, yo me encargaré de los preparativos.**

¿Pero qué haremos? No tengo la menor idea y no entiendo nada. Isogai regresó y finalmente llegamos a un hotel.

 **Espera… Cómo sabías que es aquí…**

 **Pues simplemente le pregunté al profesor de Morinaga, no es tan difícil conseguir esa información…**

 **Bueno Souichi entremos al hotel hay que averiguar en qué habitación está.**

Dejamos el auto en el estacionamiento, para mi sorpresa Isogai ya había venido a este hotel muchas veces y tenía a varios conocidos, nos dijeron el número de habitación pero que Morinaga no estaba, insistimos en que lo esperaríamos ahí, y fuimos a buscar el número.

 **Bueno de qué se trata todo esto Isogai, tendremos que hacer los preparativos aquí en el pasillo o qué…**

 **Déjamelo a mí jajaja** – Isogai sacó la llave de la habitación de Morinaga y la abrió

 **¡Pero de cómo la conseguiste! ¡Vas a hacer que nos boten de aquí!**

 **Tengo contactos Souichi, mejor entra de una vez** – Refunfuñé pero no me quedaba más que entrar – **Oye y qué se supon…** \- De repente sentí que caía al piso… y todo se nubló en mi vista…

POV ISOGAI

Morinaga me amará pero sé que Souichi me odiará por esto… pero es mi plan maestro…

Desmayé a Souichi con una de esas tácticas de artes marciales que se dan en el cuello, y llevé a cabo uno de los mejores regalos para Morinaga, dejé una nota en la entrada de la habitación y me fui dejando las llaves en recepción. Me sentía como todo un villano.

POV SOUICHI

 **Pero qué rayos…**

Desperté bastante perdido, me sentía muy ligero, me di cuenta que algo me agarraba las manos, pero no podía ver nada bien el lugar estaba muy oscuro, me estaba empezando a asustar…La puerta se abrió pero no pude distinguir quién era…

POV MORINAGA

Era el día de mi cumpleaños pero lo había pasado como un día cualquiera, los compañeros que tenía ahí no sabían el día de mi cumpleaños y no estaba de ánimos como para salir a divertirme, regresé de noche al hotel, solo quería dormir, pero al prender la luz vi una tarjeta de cumpleaños que decía.

"Disfrútalo"

Estaba bastante confundido porque dentro la tarjeta había una llaves pequeñas…al darme vuelta casi me muero del susto… era senpai… y ¡estaba esposado en mi cama!

No podía creer lo que veía… era él en mi cama y sin camisa. Lo veía desorientado.

 **Senpai que pasó ¡¿cómo entraste aquí?!**

 **No lo sé… yo…Aggh! Maldito Isogai…**

 **¿Isogai te hizo esto?... Eso explica varias cosas…**

Rápidamente fui por las llaves y lo liberé, ni bien acabé de hacerlo me abrazó, me quedé tieso por su reacción.

 **Perdón…**

 **¿Eh? Porqué senpai…**

 **Feliz Cumpleaños… perdóname por no haberlo recordado…**

Así eran las cosas con él, no podía enojarme tanto tiempo… era el amor de mi vida, y sólo con ese abrazo me reconfortó el corazón.

 **No te preocupes senpai, yo también me comporte como un niño.**

Ese día se había transformado del peor, al mejor día luego de estas semanas… lo tenía entre mis brazos, senpai me abrazaba con fuerza y sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo, rompí el abrazo para ver su rostro, estaba bastante sonrojado que no pude contenerme más y le di un beso, me encantó que cerrara los ojos cuando lo hice.

 **Senpai, ¿me dejas?**

 **H- haz lo que quieras…**

Lo recosté en la cama, conocía un poco más de él y sabía dónde y cómo besarlo, primero fueron besos suaves junto con mis manos que entallaban con delicadeza el contorno de su cuerpo, al parecer le causaba pequeñas cosquillas que hacía que gima suave y sea casi inaudible.

No me había fijado el envase de crema batida que estaba en mi velador.

 **Mira senpai, Isogai me dejó otra sorpresa** …- Coloqué la crema sobre sus pezones y abdomen

 **¡Oye espe… ah!** – comencé a limpiar la crema de su cuerpo besándolo y lamiendo esas partes, hasta que no quedara nada, para mi sorpresa también había un tarro de frutillas, le ponía crema y las daba de comer a senpai, estábamos demasiado excitados, lo desnudé por completo y jugué con su cuerpo, ponía crema a una frutilla, me la comía y limpiaba a senpai con mi boca.

 **Senpai, eres más rico que un pastel de cumpleaños…**

 **Cállate idiota… no me compares con comida… Mhggah!** – Le encantaba que lamiera la punta de sus pezones aunque él no lo dijera, su cara era la prueba suficiente.

 **Senpai… ¿podrías prepararte tu solo?**

 **¡No de ninguna manera! ¡estás loco!**

 **Por favor senpai sólo por hoy… mira** – agarré su mano y comencé a guiarlo a su hombría, senpai estaba bastante extasiado y no me detuvo.

Le di la vuelta y guié su mano a su entrada, me bastó con que entrara un solo dedo para que él continuara, observarlo me tenía bastante excitado, mientras senpai se lo hacía entrecerraba sus ojos, su cara estaba sonrojada y soltaba unos gemidos exquisitos para mi oído, así estuvo hasta que vi que estaba listo, lo tomé de las manos y lo esposé en mi cama.

 **Maldito pervertido… te aprovechas de que sea tu cumpleaños…**

 **Por qué será que cada que estamos en un lugar desconocido siempre te sueltas más rápido, además de que gimes con más fuerza…**

 **I-Idiota! Suéltame…**

 **Eso es imposible…**

Entré rápidamente, el cuerpo de senpai se contrajo e hizo una presión que me encantaba, no pude evitar comenzar a moverme, cada vez más rápido,y a pesar de que después de un buen tiempo senpai se había corrido, yo quería más de él; como estaba esposado boca abajo puse encima mío a senpai, estaba echado y el mirándome, de esa forma volví a penetrarlo, la cara de senpai no mentía, le gustaba, lo tome de las caderas y nuevamente comencé a moverme, senpai gemía y cerraba sus ojos me movía más y más rápido hasta que senpai se volvió a contraer causado que terminara junto con él, lo liberé de nuevo y terminó encima de mí con la respiración agitada, estaba a punto de dormirse.

Senpai me había dado uno de los mejores cumpleaños, lo abracé y me cubrí con las sábanas junto a él dándole un beso en la frente.

Al despertar estaba más feliz que nunca, me duché y desperté a senpai para ir a desayunar, él también tomó una ducha y me acompañó. Luego de desayunar fuimos a pasear por las zonas céntricas. Ese día no tenía que ir al laboratorio, así que tenía la tarde libre para estar con senpai. Le pedí que al día siguiente fuera conmigo a conocer Riken, para mi suerte aceptó, y se quedó conmigo hasta que mis ayudantías terminaron. Estaba pensando que esa hermosa sorpresa debía ser recompensada… y así será para el siguiente mes.

 _ **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero haya sido de su agrado xD está dedicado a todas ustedes por las cosas tan bonitas que hicieron para el cumpleaños de Morinaga, me ayudan mucho a mejorar dejando sus comentarios ^^ las quiero chicas. Tengan un lindo día 3**_


End file.
